Hitoshi Sakimoto
Hitoshi Sakimoto|崎元 仁|Sakimoto Hitoshi|born February 26, 1969}} is a Japanese video game music composer and arranger. He is best known for scoring Final Fantasy Tactics and Final Fantasy XII, though he has composed soundtracks for over 80 other games. He began playing music and video games in elementary school, and began composing video game music for money by the time he was 16. Sakimoto's professional career began a few years later in 1988 when he started composing music professionally as a freelancer, as well as programming sound drivers for games. Five years and 40 games later, he achieved his first mainstream success with the score to Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen. In 1997, he joined Square and composed for his first international success, the score to Final Fantasy Tactics. In 2002, he resigned from Square to form his own music company, Basiscape, through which he continues to compose music for games, along with some anime series. Basiscape has expanded since its founding to 10 composers, and is currently the largest independent video game music production company. In addition to video game soundtracks, over the years Sakimoto has also worked on projects such as anime series and vocal albums. His music has been played at numerous music concerts by groups such as the Eminence Symphony Orchestra, and his work on Final Fantasy XII has been arranged for the piano and published as sheet music. Works Video games *''Revolter'' (1988) – with Masaharu Iwata *''Bubble Ghost'' (1990) *''Carat'' (1990) – with Masaharu Iwata and Yoshio Furukawa *''Starship Rendezvous'' (1990) – with Masaharu Iwata *''Devilish'' (1991) *''Verytex'' (1991) – with Masaharu Iwata and Yoshio Furukawa *''King Breeder'' (1991) – with Masaharu Iwata *''Magical Chase'' (1991) – with Masaharu Iwata *''Cyber Block Metal Orange'' (1991) – with Masaharu Iwata and Yoshio Furukawa *''Bad Omen'' (1992) *''Gauntlet IV'' (Mega Drive) (1993) – with Masaharu Iwata *''Super Back to the Future II'' (1993) *''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' (1993) – with Masaharu Iwata and Hayato Matsuo *''Sword Maniac'' (1994) – with Hayato Matsuo *''Kingdom Grand Prix'' (1994) – with Masaharu Iwata *''Pile Up March'' (1994) *''Moldorian: Hikari to Yami no Sister'' (1994) *''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'' (1995) – with Masaharu Iwata and Hayato Matsuo *''Chick's Tale'' (1995) *''Dragon Master Silk II'' (1995) *''Treasure Hunter G'' (1996) – with Mitsuhito Tanaka (John Pee), Masaharu Iwata, Toshiaki Sakoda, Yoko Takada, Tomoko Matsui, and Akiko Goto *''Terra Diver'' (1996) *''Hourai Gakuen no Bouken!'' (1996) *''Chip-chan Kick!'' (1996) – with Masaharu Iwata and Yoshio Furukawa *''Bloody Roar'' (1997) – with Atsuhiro Motoyama, Kenichi Koyano, Manabu Namiki, and Masaharu Iwata *''Final Fantasy Tactics'' (1997) – with Masaharu Iwata *''Radiant Silvergun'' (1998) *''Armed Police Batrider'' (1998) – with Kenichi Koyano and Manabu Namiki *''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber'' (1999) – with Masaharu Iwata and Hayato Matsuo *''Vagrant Story'' (2000) *''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' (2001) – with Masaharu Iwata *''Kuusen'' (2001) *''Legaia 2: Duel Saga'' (2001) – with Yasunori Mitsuda and Michiru Oshima *''Tekken Advance'' (2001) – with Atsuhiro Motoyama *''Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter'' (2002) *''Perfect Prince'' (2002) – with Shinji Hosoe and Ayako Saso *''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' (2003) – with Ayako Saso, Kaori Ohkoshi, and Nobuo Uematsu *''Gradius V'' (2004) *''Stella Deus: The Gate of Eternity'' (2004) – with Masaharu Iwata *''Mushihimesama'' (2004) – with Masaharu Iwata, Manabu Namiki, Shinji Hosoe, Ayako Saso, and Shoichiro Sakamoto *''Wizardry Gaiden: Prisoners of the Battles'' (2005) – with Masaharu Iwata, Mitsuhiro Kaneda, and Kenichi Koyano *''Bleach: Heat the Soul 2'' (2005) – with Basiscape *''Zoids: Full Metal Crash'' (2005) – with Basiscape *''Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner'' (2006) – with many others *''Fantasy Earth: Zero'' (2006) – with Masaharu Iwata, Manabu Namiki, and Kenichi Koyano *''Final Fantasy XII'' (2006) – with Masaharu Iwata and Hayato Matsuo *''Digimon Battle Terminal'' (2006) – with Basiscape *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' (2006) – with Basiscape *''Digimon World Data Squad'' (2006) – with Basiscape *''Bleach: Heat the Soul 4'' (2007) – with Basiscape *''GrimGrimoire'' (2007) – with Basiscape *''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' (2007) – with Kenichiro Fukui *''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions'' (2007) – with Masaharu Iwata *''Odin Sphere'' (2007) – with Basiscape *''ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat'' (2007) – with Masaharu Iwata *''Final Fantasy Tactics A2'' (2007) – with Ayako Saso, Kaori Ohkoshi, Mitsuhiro Kaneda, and Nobuo Uematsu *''Opoona'' (2007) – with Basiscape *''Deltora Quest'' (2007) – with Basiscape *''L no Kisetsu 2: Invisible Memories'' (2008) – with Basiscape *''Valkyria Chronicles'' (2008) *''The Wizard of Oz: Beyond the Yellow Brick Road'' (2008) – with Kimihiro Abe, Masaharu Iwata, and Michiko Naruke *''Elminage: Priestess of Darkness and The Ring of Gods'' (2008) – with Basiscape *''Coded Soul: Uketsugareshi Idea'' (2008) – with Basiscape *''Elminage II'' (2009) *''Muramasa: The Demon Blade'' (2009) – with Basiscape *''Tekken 6'' (2009) – with many others *''Lord of Vermilion II'' (2009) *''Valkyria Chronicles II'' (2010) *''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'' (2010) – with Masaharu Iwata and Hayato Matsuo *''Rikishi: Legend of Paper Wrestling'' (2011) *''Valkyria Chronicles III'' (2011) *''The Denpa Men: They Came By Wave'' (2012) – with Basiscape *''The Denpa Men 2: Beyond the Waves'' (2012) – with Basiscape *''Crimson Shroud'' (2012) – with Basiscape *''World Zero'' (2012) *''Dragon's Crown'' (2013) *''The Denpa Men 3: The Rise of Digitoll'' (2013) – with Basiscape *''The Denpa Men Free!'' (2014) – with Basiscape *''Age of Ishtaria'' (2014) – with Masaharu Iwata *''Terra Battle'' (2014) – with Nobuo Uematsu, Kenji Ito, Yoko Shimomura, and Yasunori Mitsuda *''Battle Champs'' (2015) *''The World End Eclipse'' (2015) *''Chaos Dragon'' (2015) *''Zodiac: Orcanon Odyssey'' (2015) *''Odin Sphere Leifthrasir'' (2016) – with Basiscape *''Tiger Knight'' (2016) *''Valiant Force'' (2016) *''Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age'' (2017) *''ShinNaZuki'' (2018) *''Valkyria Chronicles 4'' (2018) *''Tales of Demons and Gods'' (2018) – with Basiscape *''Project Babel'' (2019) *''13 Sentinels: Aegis Rim'' (2019) – with Basiscape *''Unsung Story'' (2020) External links *Official site *Twitter account *Basiscape Official site *Hitoshi Sakimoto at IMDb *Hitoshi Sakimoto at RAWG.io